Demigod
by RamuCa
Summary: Seorang Demigod yang berusaha membalas dendam kepada Dewa. KyuMin Fic. Fic Remake. DLDR! RnR please...


**A KyuMin Fanfiction by RamuCa**

**Demigod**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Adventure**

**Warning: Yaoi, abal, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll. (baca FFnya pelan-pelan aja, takutnya ga ngerti ^^)**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Sebuah Fanfic remake dari film yang berjudul Clash of The Titans. Saya Cuma mengubah beberapa bagian cerita agar sesuai.**

**Saya menambahkan beberapa OC bagi cast yang hanya muncul sekali-dua kali saja.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

Dongeng tertua yang pernah diceritakan tertulis di bintang-bintang. Cerita tentang masa sebelum adanya manusia dan para Dewa, ketika Titan masih berkuasa di bumi. Titan sangat kuat, tapi kekuatan mereka berakhir di tangan anak mereka sendiri, Zeus, Poseidon dan Hades.

Zeus meyakinkan saudaranya yaitu Hades untuk menciptakan makhluk yang sangat kuat yang dapat mengalahkan orangtua mereka, yang berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri. Hades melahirkan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan dan tak dapat terkatakan, **Kraken**.

Zeus kemudian menjadi Raja langit, Poseideon menjadi Raja laut. Sedangkan Hades tertipu oleh Zeus, yang tersisa untuk memerintah _Underworld_ (Dunia bawah tanah) yang penuh dengan kegelapan dan kesengsaraan.

Zeus-lah yang menciptakan manusia dan doa-doa manusialah yang menjadi keabadian para Dewa. Tapi seiring waktu para manusia menjadi gelisah. Mereka mulai mempertanyakan para Dewa dan akhirnya bangkit menentang mereka.

Dalam Dunia ini seorang anak telah lahir. Seorang anak yang akan mengubah segalanya.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, ketika seorang nelayan tua sedang mengangkat jaringnya ia menemukan sebuah peti besar yang mengapung di sisi kapalnya. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat peti itu dengan jaringnya hingga sampai ke dek kapalnya.

Ia segera membuka peti itu dan matanya melotot kaget setelah melihat isinya. Seorang Bayi yang terjaga di dekapan seorang wanita. Nelayan tua itu segera mengangkat Bayi itu dan memeriksa keadaan wanita didalam peti dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Ibu dari bayi itu sudah tak bernyawa.

Di daratan tak jauh dari kapal itu mengapung, seseorang tersenyum sambil menatap jauh ke kapal tersebut, "Perseus…" gumamnya.

.

:::…:::…:::…:::..:::

Tujuh tahun kemudian bayi tersebut telah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan, Perseus.

Ketika Guntur berkilat menyambar, detak jantung Perseus berdetak lebih cepat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika mendengar suara guntur tersebut.

"Perseus…"

"Sudah kubilang Spyros, panggil aku Kyuhyun! Bukan dengan nama itu!"

"Baiklah Kyuhyun, dan kau jangan lagi memanggilku dengan nama. Panggil aku ayah!"

"Kau bukanlah ayahku, Lihat? Anak yang ada dalam kandungan Marmara itu akan segera lahir. Itulah anak kandungmu. Sementara aku, bukan anak siapa-siapa!"

"Hei, Kau Perseus, kau adalah anakku. Dan kau akan selalu jadi anakku. Ikatan diantara kita lebih dari daging dan tulang. Dan cinta yang kami miliki untukmu, cinta itulah yang diperebutkan oleh para Dewa dan para Raja. Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah memahami para Dewa, tapi akupun tak mempertanyakan bahwa kau selamat pada hari itu karena suatu alasan. Dan suatu hari alasan itulah yang akan membawamu pergi jauh dari sini. Tapi tidak malam ini…"

Kemudian Spyros, lelaki tua itu dan istrinya Marmara memeluk Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi anak kami, Kyuhyun." Ujar Marmara.

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Dua belas tahun kemudian, Kyuhyun tumbuh dewasa. Ia mengisi hari-harinya dengan menangkap ikan dilaut bersama Spyros , Marmara dan adik perempuannya yang bernama Tekla.

Hari ini mereka melaut lagi tak jauh didekat sebuah daratan dimana ada patung Zeus yang sangat besar. Namun sayang, tangkapan kali ini tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Bahkan seekor ikan teri pun tak mereka dapatkan.

"Baiklah! Apakah kita harus bersyukur dengan tangkapan kosong hari ini? Apa yang dapat kita makan dari tangkapan kosong itu?!" omel Spyros.

"Sudahlah Spyros." Marmara menenangkan.

"Apa yang kita dapatkan dari Dewa? Kita sudah memberi banyak cinta demi keabadian mereka, namun tak sedikitpun mereka memberi berkah pada kita. Baiklah, suatu saat seseorang harus berani menentang dan berani berkata cukup!"

"Spyros, sudahlah."

"Ayah Ibu, bukankah hari ini saatnya memberi karangan bunga untuk Zeus, lihat? Kita bisa melihat patung Zeus yang perkasa dari sini." Ujar Tekla.

"Tak ada karangan bunga untuk Dewa!" bentak Spyros.

"Spyros, jangan berkata begitu dihadapan anak-anak!" bisik Marmara.

Spyros memilih mengalah melihat tatapan polos anak bungsunya itu, sementara Kyuhyun. Hanya menatap datar pada patung yang berada tak jauh dari mereka itu.

"Lihat ibu! Zeus sungguh perkasa!" teriak Tekla sambil memegang karangan bunga.

Namun terlihat ada yang aneh dari patung itu. Sedikit miring.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat keramaian dibawah patung raksasa itu.

"Sepertinya itu prajurit Argos." Ujar Spyros.

"Sepertinya kita harus memutar haluan kapal. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu." Kyuhyun bergerak menuju kemudi kapal.

"Tunggu! Jangan lakukan apapun." Spyros sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan prajurit negeri Argos itu.

Dan detik selanjutnya ternyata patung raksasa zeus yang perkasa itu telah jatuh dan tenggelam kelaut. Dan gelombang air laut itu menghantam kapal keluarga Kyuhyun.

Ya, prajurit Argos yang menantang Dewa untuk berperang. Kehilangan kecintaannya pada sang Dewa karena merasa tak merasakan berkah apapun dari Dewa. Mereka merobohkan patung Zeus itu.

"Berpegangan!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada gelombang besar dari sisi kiri kapal mereka dan membuat kapal bergoyang hebat. Kemudian Muncullah beberapa makhluk menyeramkan bersayap keluar dari laut itu. Menyerang prajurit Argos yang menentang Dewa Zeus. Makhluk bersayap dan bertanduk itu merobek, mencakar dan menghabisi prajurit Argos. Setelah puas dengan santapannya makhluk itu menyatu menjadi sosok yang lebih besar kemudian menatap bengis pada kapal kecil dibawahnya.

"HADES!" teriak Spyros sembari memeluk putri kecilnya yang ketakutan.

"Kalian telah menentang saudaraku! Tenggelamlah didasar lautan!" Hades, makhluk menyeramkan itu kemudian bergerak cepat menuju kapal kecil dibawah sana dan menghantamnya hingga pecah dan akhirnya tenggelam.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu terjatuh ke air laut melihat sekelilingnya ketika kapalnya sudah tak terlihat. Ia menyelam mengejar kapal karam itu. Namun teralu sulit ia hanya melihat Spyros, ayahnya terjebak didalam kapal itu dan tak bisa keluar. Ia berniat menolong namun Spyros melarangnya dan menyuruhnya kembali ke permukaan. Dan memang Spyros dan anak istrinya itu tak dapat di selamatkan lagi, mereka sudah tenggelam jauh ke dasar lautan yang dalam.

Dada Kyuhyun begitu sakit ia sampai ke dasar lautan dan mengapung di antara puing-puing kapalnya yang sudah hancur.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

"Zeus, kita harus mengakhiri semua ini. Mereka menyerang kuil kita dan sekarang mereka berani menodai patungmu."

"Kita bisa menjangkau mereka!"

"Prasarana yang dilakukan dengan gencatan senjata!"

"TIDAK!" bentak Zeus. Seketika itu pula Olympus bergetar.

Saat ini para Dewa sedang membicarakan sebuah masalah manusia yang memberontak, menyatakan perang kepada para Dewa.

Zeus berujar, "Aku menciptakan mereka dan mereka membalas cintaku dengan penentangan?! Tidak ada gencatan senjata!"

Tap… tap…

"Akhirnya…" suara lirih seseorang terdengar."Ada amarah darimu." Dan seketika itu pula sesosok makhluk muncul dari asap tebal berwarna hitam.

"Sudah berapa lama, berapa lama saudaraku? Sejak terakhir kali kau melihat wajaku?"

"Hades…" Zeus hanya menatap datar sesosok makhluk tinggi yang muncul itu.

"Bertahun-tahun aku telah mengamati dari _Underworld_, Aku melihat kemurkaanmu dilembutkan oleh cinta, Yunho –Zeus—. Kau menciptakan mereka untuk suatu alasan, agar doa-doa mereka menjadi keabadian bagi kita. Tapi kau terlalu mencintai mereka, mereka menjadi kuat. Dan sekarang aku terpaksa bangkit karena kita semua terancam."

"Apa yang kau inginkan saudaraku?" Tanya Zeus pada Hades yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lepaskan aku diantara mereka, mereka akan berdoa lagi. Dan kau akan bermandikan rasa hormat dan ketakutan mereka lagi. Dan kita akan menjadi kuat lagi."

"Dia seharusnya berada di _Underworld_, bukan disini!" Suara Apollo menginterupsi.

"Jangan kau katakan dimana seharusnya aku berada." Hades menatap tajam Apollo, kemudian beralih menatap saudaranya lagi,"Kau bilang bahwa cinta yang membuat kita bertahan, tapi kau bergantung pada cinta mereka. Aku hanya belajar untuk hidup dari ketakutan mereka, kesakitan mereka."

"Zeus, Changmin benar. Dengarkan dia." Ujar Poseidon tiba-tiba.

Zeus beranjak dari singgasananya berjalan mendekati sang saudara."Pergilah, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan saudaraku."

"Ayah, kita membutuhkan para manusia." Apollo tidak menyetujuinya.

"Tidak Apollo, Hades benar. Penghinaan mereka ada harganya. Seperti anak-anak, mereka harus diingatkan tentang hal-hal penting lainnya." Ujar Zeus tanpa menatap anaknya –Apollo. " Beri mereka contoh, saudaraku. Buat mereka saling memusuhi dan kembali ketangan kita."

.

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menyinarinya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan ia mendapati wajah orang asing yang sedang beramai-ramai turun dari kapal.

Yaa~ sekarang Kyuhyun sedang terbaring di sebuah kapal yang –sepertinya- merapat disebuah pelabuhan.

**DUKK**

Seseorang menendang kasar kakinya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang tersebut. Seseorang yang berpakaian seperti seorang prajurit.

"Bangun." Perintah orang tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan orang tersebut menyeret kasar Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya juga prajurit.

"Entahlah, kami menemukannya didekat para mayat prajurit kerajaan saat bertempur kemarin."

"Bawa dia ke kerajaan, biar kerajaan yang menentukan nasibnya."

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah cepat para prajurit itu. Sedikit miris ketika melihat para rakyat ini terlihat menyedihkan. Mereka kurus, pucat dan kumal. Kyuhyun tak yakin jika mereka bisa hidup seperti itu sementara mereka memiliki seorang raja yang memerintahnya.

.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di kerajaan itu. Ia masuk mengikuti para prajurit menuju sebuah ruangan yang megah dan ia hanya bisa menatap heran dengan keadaan yang dilihatnya saat ini. Semua orang berpesta sementara diluar sana, para rakyat miskin sedang kelaparan.

Sementara itu ia melihat diujung sana, dihadapanya seorang laki-laki gagah perkasa tengah duduk disinggasananya sambil menenggak sebuah minuman –yang sepertinya—anggur dengan ditemani dua wanita di samping kiri dan kanannya. Ya, dua wanita itu sepertinya bukan wanita biasa. Terlihat dari pakaian, perawakan dan kursi yang mereka duduki juga berbalut dengan emas, sepertinya mereka keluarga kerajaan disini. Mungkin Ratu dan seorang putri.

"Apa hanya ini yang tersisa?" Tanya sang Raja pada prajurit disana.

"Kita kehilangan banyak prajurit, yang Mulia. Tapi kita menang, kuil dan patung itu sudah hancur."

Sang Raja hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Untuk Raja Chepeus dan Ratu Jessica!" Ujar seseorang sambil mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan disusul semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan megah itu bersorak-sorai.

Namun sang raja mulai berdiri mengangkat tangannya dan seketika itu sorak-sorai semua orang terhenti. Perhatian mereka serta-merta tertuju pada sang Raja.

"Bukan, semua ini untukmu. Para prajuritku yang gagah berani, para pahlawan kita yang berani melakukan penyerangan tepat di hati Zeus!"

Kembali seluruh manusia yang berada disana bersorak sorai.

"Kuilnya terbakar, patungya telah jatuh. Kita telah membuat mereka kelaparan akan doa-doa kita. Malam ini, setelah perlawanan selama satu generasi, matahari tak akan tenggelam di lautan, matahari tenggelam di Olympus! Era baru telah dimulai, era manusia!"

Sorak sorai itu kembali terdengar setelah mendengar perkataan Raja Chepeus.

"Kerutan itu tak cocok untukmu, Andromeda. Minumlah, itu akan membuatmu lebih hidup." Ujar sang Ratu pada putrinya yang terlihat murung. Namun dengan perasaan enggan Andromeda mengambil gelas anggur yang diberikan oleh sang Ratu. Kemudian ia berjalan lurus kedepan menemui sang pria yang telah menyita perhatiannya sedari tadi.

"Krystal…" ujar seorang dayang mengikuti langkah sang putri.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk ketika berhadapan dengan Andromeda.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan perempuan itu memberikan gelas anggur yang ada ditangannya.

"Ambillah."

Kyuhyun bingung, apa ia harus mengambil atau tidak. Posisinya yang sebagai rakyat asing biasa membuatnya tak pantas menerima pemberian dari seorang putri Raja. Namun ia merasa tak sopan jika menolak pemberian putri itu. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat tangannya meraih gelas itu.

**PLAKKK!**

Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh gelas itu sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipinya. Ya, seorang laki-laki paruh baya menatapnya sangar.

"Jangan berbuat tak sopan pada Putri Andromeda!" bentak orang tersebut.

"Kangin! Cukup!" bentak Andromeda –Krystal—.

"Putri…" panggil sang Raja.

Seketika itu pula Krystal menoleh manatap ayahnya."Apa kau telah melihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana? Apa setidaknya kau sudi untuk melihatnya?"

"Kami melayani untuk sebuah inspirasi." Jawab Ratu dengan tatapan tak bersalah.

"Ratusan prajurit telah kehilangan nyawa mereka, tapi kita merayakannya. Kau menentang para Dewa dan kau bersikap seperti tak ada konsekuensinya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apakah kita harus takut? Haruskah kita gemetar menceburkan diri kedalam ketakutan? Para Dewa membutuhkan kita, mereka membutuhkan pemujaan kita? Apa yang kita butuhkan dari mereka? Lihat putriku…" Ujar sang ratu.

"Jangan."

"Apa yang bisa lebih bersifat kedewian dari wajahnya? Lebih cantik dari semua wanita di Yunani, bahkan lebih cantik dari Dewi Aphrodite sendiri, para penghuni Olympians pasti iri padanya. Kitalah para Dewa sekarang!" Ratu itu mulai menyombongkan kecantikan putrinya.

Namun Raja Cepheus saat itu mendekat dan berbisik keras padanya."Ratuku , jangan! jadi tontonan!"

Dan detik selanjutnya hawa dalam ruangan itu mulai terasa mencekam, keadaan berubah menjadi redup seketika, lalu asap-asap hitam pekat mulai bermunculan dari seluruh sisi ruangan itu, kemudian asap itu menyatu berputar dan terus berputar layaknya tornado kecil. Dan para prajurit bersenjata diruangan itupun terhisap kedalam gumpalan asap itu. Sementara Kyuhyun yang berada diantara para prajurit hanya bisa menatap bingung pada keadaan yang terjadi.

Setelah para prajurit itu lenyap, asap hitam pekat itu berubah membentuk sesosok makhluk dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Menarik." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengenal makhluk itu, Hades. Segera ia berlari bersiap menghajar makhluk nista itu. Namun dengan satu kibasan dari Hades, Kyuhyun terpental jatuh menghantam tembok.

Hades –Changmin— makhluk itu turun, mendekat pada sang Ratu. Sontak, Ratu Jessica dan Raja Chepeus mundur ketika Changmin mendekat dan memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada mereka.

"Kau hanya butiran-butiran debu kecil dibawah kuku kami. Napasmu adalah anugerah dari Olympus. Kau telah menghina kekuatan yang berada diluar pemahamanmu." Ujar Changmin dengan terus mendekat pada Jessica.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jessica dengan tatapan tak kalah sinisnya.

"Aku adalah Hades."

Dan seluruh orang yang berada diruangan itupun mulai ketakutan, tak terkecuali sang Ratu sombong itu. Hades, makhluk yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini adalah Dewa yang menjadi penguasa _Underworld_, dunia bawah –neraka .

"Berlututlah." Perintah Changmin.

Raja, Ratu dan seluruh orang disana mulai berlutut dengan diliputi rasa ketakutan.

"Kau, apa yang kau tahu tentang kecantikan? Apakah lebih indah dari kematian?" Tanya Changmin sambil memengang dagu Jessica.

"Tatap aku, Ratu manusia." Changmin mengangkat wajah Jessica dan saat itu juga wajah Cantik Ratu itu berubah, kerutan-kerutan mulai muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Dan akhirnya wajahnya tak lebih cantik dari seorang nenek tua.

"Ibu!" Krystal berlari menuju ibunya, namun saat itu Changmin berbalik dan hanya dengan tatapan matanya Krystal terduduk tak sanggup berdiri. Badannya lemas seketika.

"Dalam sepuluh hari, ketika gerhana matahari tiba aku akan melepaskan Kraken. Argos akan disapu dari bumi bersama kalian semua yang termasuk didalamnya. Kecuali kalian mengorbankan sang putri yang dengan bodohnya kalian bandingkan dengan para Dewa. Hanya darahnya yang bisa memuaskan Kraken. Dan Zeus, Dewa yang telah kalian hina. Pilih penebusan dosa kalian, Argos. Kehancuran atau pengorbanan." Changmin mulai kembali terbang kemudian menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Inilah kehendak Zeus, Kehendak Ayahmu."

Saat itulah wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Apa yang dimaksud dengan Hades itu? Siapa ayahnya? Semua menjadi tanda tanya besar yang memenuhi kepalanya saat itu. Ia mendengar saat Hades mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah kehendak Zeus, tapi apakah yang dimaksud dengan ayahnya itu Zeus?

**:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

**.**

"Ada seorang _demigod_ di Argos." Ujar Apollo pada Zeus.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Bantah Zeus.

"Dia anakmu, namanya Perseus. Kita bisa menawarkan tempat perlindungan padanya."

"Apakah aku telah mendengar doa-doanya? Anak itu tak mengenal cinta untukku. Dia tak berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang telah menentang kita."

.

.

.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya _demigod_. Bicaralah!" bentak seseorang.

Kini Kyuhyun dipaksa untuk berkata yang sejujurnya tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia sedang berada di ruang penyiksaan kerajaan itu. Dan sudah sejak tadi sekujur tubuhnya dihantam oleh pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan dari prajurit itu.

"Aku bukan seorang _demigod_." Bantah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah diregang oleh dua orang prajurit.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau diutus?! Dan apa yang dikatakan Hades itu benar?" Tanya seseorang yang sebelumnya menampar Kyuhyun saat ia berniat menerima anggur dari Sang putri.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

**BUGHHHH!**

Satu pukulan menghantam perut Kyuhyun. Kemudian para prajurit itu mulai menyeretnya pada kobaran api disana. Berniat membakar wajah Kyuhyun pada api yang berkobar. Namun sedetik kemudian seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Draco! Lepaskan dia!" Raja Chepeus datang kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun. Draco –Kangin—pun melepaskan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Apakah ini mungkin? Jika memang benar kau adalah putra Zeus, kau bisa menyelamatkan kami. Kau harus menyelamatkan kami!"

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, aku hanya orang biasa."

"Tuanku, semengerikan yang tak bisa tergambarkan oleh kata-kata, pengorbanan adalah jalan satu-satunya." Ujar seorang perdana menteri kerajaan, Sira.

"Jangan pernah kau mengatakan hal itu!" bentak Chepeus.

"Dia benar, tak seorangpun harus mati untukku." ujar Krystal tiba-tiba."Biarkan Kyuhyun pergi."

Hening sesaat, namun suara sang Chepeus memecah keheningan saat itu."Sira, kita harus membawa Andromeda pergi dari kota ini segera. Kita akan mencari tempat persembunyian untuknya."

"Kita tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Hades." Ujar Kangin.

Kemudian raja menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam saat itu."Jadi katakanlah pada bajingan ini, bahwa dia memang anak Dewa."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam pada Chepeus."Ayahku telah dibunuh oleh Dewa. Ibuku, saudara perempuanku, semua orang yang kucintai telah dibunuh oleh Dewa. Aku hanya menisik jaring-jaring, bukan memainkan pedang."

.

.

**BLAMM!**

Saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang berada didalam penjara. Ia dikurung oleh Chepeus, karena ia tak mengatakan jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh Chepeus. Kyuhyun tak bisa menyelamatkan Argos. Ia tak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan para Dewa sialan itu. Ia cukup menderita ketika Dewa membunuh keluarganya. Lebih baik begini, mendekam dipenjara mengerikan ini, menunggu kematian tiba saat hukuman itu datang.

Namun sesaat kemudian seseorang membuka pintu besi penjara itu, membuyarkan semua lamunan Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Draco! Ya, lelaki sangar itu datang lagi namun kali ini tujuannya tak akan menyiksa Kyuhyun melainkan membawa seseorang kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Hei anak Dewa, ada tamu untukmu. Dia bilang, ia mengenalmu." Kangin pun membawa seseorang masuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

Saat itu juga seseorang berjubah itu membuka penutup kepalanya kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Io, Kyuhyun. Dan saat berdua kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin."

"Bagaimana Kau bisa mengenalku?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, "Aku sudah mengawasimu seumur hidupmu, semenjak kau lahir ke dunia. Aku memandumu ke keluargamu."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap risih pada sosok itu, sosok yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya. Ia memberi jarak diantara mereka kemudian melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada lelaki itu. "Apa kau seorang Dewa?"

Lagi-lagi lelaki manis itu hanya tersenyum, "Ada manusia dan ada para Dewa, dan aku berada ditengah diantara keduanya. Sama sepertimu…"

Kyuhyun masih menatap risih orang itu. Kemudian Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku menolak pemberian para Dewa. Aku dikutuk dengan tidak mempunyai usia."

"Kutukan yang aneh." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Aku telah hidup bertahun-tahun dan menyaksikan orang-orang yang kucintai meninggal. Aku membayangkan kau bersimpati terhadap itu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak, "Apa ini benar? Apa aku benar-benar putra Zeus?"

Sungmin mengangguk," Ya."

.

**Flashback**

Cerita kelahiran Perseus dimulai dengan pemberontakan raja Acrisius. Umat manusia sudah bosan dengan penganiayaan para dewa dan kekejamannya. Acrisisus atau dengan nama asli Siwon memimpin penyerangan ke Olympus. Dewa-dewa yang lain menginginkan untuk menghancurkan Siwon dengan pasukannya, tapi Zeus –Yunho— terlalu mencintai manusia. Malah dia memilih untuk memberi pelajaran pada Siwon. Zeus menyamar menjadi Siwon, dan memasuki kamar dimana isteri Raja yaitu Heechul, sedang tertidur.

Dan ketika Siwon kembali ke kerajaannya dan masuk ke kamarnya ia telah melihat Zeus dengan wajah aslinya sedang bersiap pergi setelah meniduri isterinya. Zeus keluar dari jendela besar dikamar itu dan berubah menjadi seekor elang besar dan terbang meninggalkan Acrisius yang Murka.

Kemudian Siwon memerintahkan untuk menghukum mati isterinya dan putra Zeus yang baru lahir. Ia membawa pasukannya untuk mengantar peti isteri beserta anaknya menuju sebuah tebing ditepi laut. Ia mengutuk Zeus, mencaci maki bapak dari segela Dewa itu. Ia menyangkal tubuh yang telah disentuh oleh Zeus dan anak haram yang ada di rahim isterinya. Siwon yang saat itu tengah berdiri diujung tebing sambil menunjuk murka ke arah langit yang sedang mendung dan hujan lebat, seketika itu pula petir menyambarnya. Petir kutukan dari Zeus yang mengubahnya menjadi monster buruk rupa. Saat itu pula Siwon yang sudah berubah wujud itu melempar peti isterinya ke lautan yang dalam sambil berteriak kuat dan terus mencaci Zeus.

Sang Ratu terbunuh, tapi Kyuhyun separuh manusia separuh dewa, Kyuhyun hidup.

**Flashback End**

.

"Aku mengawasimu semenjak itu, menunggu hari ketika pertolonganmu membawa akhir dari kekuasaan Dewa yang tiran, kau lahir untuk membunuh Kraken." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, hatinya begitu sakit ketika mendengar kisah awal hidupnya."Aku tak tahu kenapa aku lahir atau apa aku ini. Tapi aku tahu bukan Kraken yang ingin aku bunuh. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Hades?".

Sungmin kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya,"Jika Kraken binasa, Hades akan cukup lemah untuk diserang olehmu, saat itulah kau akan menemukan dendam yang kau cari."

"Jadi sebaiknya mereka melepaskanku." Ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

Perseus : Kyuhyun

Io (baca : Ai yo) : Sungmin

Zeus : Yunho

Hades : Changmin

Andromeda : Krystal

Draco : Kangin

Acrisius : Siwon

(buat cast lain yang belum terbuka, chapter depan mungkin akan kelihatan. Dan untuk Raja Chepeus, Spyros, Marmara dan Tekla itu hanya OC saja. Karena hanya muncul sekali atau dua kali dalam cerita.)

:::…:::

Keterangan :

**Demigod** : Setengah manusia setengah Dewa.

**Kraken** : Monster laut yang maha besar, berasal dari kekuatan Hades dan telah membunuh para Titan.

.

.

Maaf jika chapter ini membingungkan.

Kalau ada respon positif saya akan melanjutkannya.


End file.
